Various types of data storage devices are known. Many such data storage devices employ a removable cartridge scheme, wherein one or more portable data storage cartridges (“cartridges”) can be temporarily inserted into a read/write device for transfer of data to/from the cartridge. Each of the cartridges generally includes some type of data storage medium that can be accessed by the read/write device for reading and/or writing data.
The cartridge can be stored remotely when actual transfer of data is not taking place. That is, the cartridge can be placed into a storage mode when access to the data thereon is not required. Selected cartridges can then be retrieved from respective storage modes and placed into a read/write device as needed when access to the data stored thereon is required. This cartridge concept allows the accumulation and storage of virtually unlimited quantities of data.
In some cases, the read/write device directly accesses the data storage medium, such as in the case of a magnetic tape cartridge wherein a tape read/write head supported by the read/write device contacts the storage medium (i.e. the magnetic tape) for reading and/or writing of data from/to the tape. That is, in such cases the data storage medium is directly contacted by at least a portion of the read/write device.
In other cases, the storage medium within the cartridge is accessed indirectly via signal conveyance means, such as electrical circuits or the like, in one or more various forms. For example, each cartridge can include an integral read/write head for accessing the data storage medium. Generally, in such cases a set of connectors is employed, wherein a first portion of the connector is supported on the cartridge and linked for data signal transmission to the integral read/write head.
A second portion of the connector is supported by the read/write device and is configured to matingly connect with the first connector portion when the cartridge is inserted into the read/write device. The second connector portion is linked for data signal transmission to a host device, such as a computer.
Ideally, when the cartridge is inserted into the read/write device, the first and second connector portions matingly connect with one another. In this manner, when the cartridge is inserted into the read/write device, the host device can receive data from the storage medium and/or send data to the storage medium via the first and second connector portions and the read/write device.
In order to provide effective communication, the connector portions are necessarily configured to have many individual connections, or contacts. Such configuration, in turn, generally requires relatively precise alignment of the first and second connector portions in order to achieve successful connection therebetween without damage to the connector portions.
Automatic cartridge handling systems, known also as “libraries,” are often employed to automatically move cartridges between storage locations and read/write devices. Often, such automatic cartridge handling systems include one or more “robot-like” picking devices, as well as one or more storage racks or the like that are configured to provide a storage mode means for a plurality of cartridges.
The picking device generally has an “arm” that is configured to physically retrieve predetermined cartridges from the storage rack, and place the cartridges into the read/write device for transfer of data either to or from the cartridge. When the transfer of data is complete, the picking device removes the cartridge from the read/write device and places the cartridge back onto the storage rack. Often, automatic cataloguing systems are employed to track the location of each individual cartridge as the cartridges are moved between the storage rack and the read/write device by the picking device.
As is mentioned above, relatively precise alignment of the cartridge with the read/write device is required when the cartridge is being placed into the read/write device in order to avoid damage to the connector portions. Therefore, there are benefits to be derived from various cartridge and cartridge receiver apparatus that enable standard cartridge handling systems to place data storage cartridges into a read/write device accurately and without damage to the connector portions.